


Because I Love You

by estriel



Series: January Joys 2020 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Sleepy Boys, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: I smile at you, Yuzu, at how hard you try, and at how hard you fail sometimes, leaving socks in random places, or shrinking a whole load of laundry because you forget to read the labels.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: January Joys 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593763
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for January 3rd was _laundry_. This is not at all what I expected to write. 
> 
> Soundtrack: [Shawshank Redemption - Brooks was here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkcBJawiIHA)

It was a long day, a tiresome day. I can read it in the set of your shoulders, the tightness in your jaw, the way you stumble out of your shoes.

“Hi,” you say, the smile on your face small, but real, and I am there as you lean your forehead against my shoulder for a brief moment, let me kiss the top of your head, let me touch the back of your neck, vulnerable.

“Go shower, nene,” I tell you and you nod, and start undressing on the way to the bathroom – you ball up the t-shirt in your hand, carrying it instead of letting it drop, and I smile at you, Yuzu, at how hard you try, and at how hard you fail sometimes, leaving socks in random places, or shrinking a whole load of laundry because you forget to read the labels.

You come back to me some twenty minutes later, drape your arms around me from behind, tuck your chin over my shoulder. “I’m so tired, Javi,” you mumble, “Why I do this?,” and it’s funny how things change, because a few years ago you never would have admitted just what a toll this is taking on you.

  
“You love to skate,” I say, and continue folding the t-shirts from the basket, the ones that are mine, the ones that are yours, and the ones that used to be mine and that you have stolen.

You sigh, then seem to notice something. “Is not your turn this week,” you say, and wrap your fingers around my wrists, pulling my hands away.

“I know,” I say, and take hold of your left hand, bring it up to my mouth. I press a kiss into your palm.

“Why you do this?” You shuffle until you’re sitting next to me on the bed, gingerly avoiding the pile of neatly folded clothes, Marie-Kondo style. “I need to do my part,” you add, and nod to yourself, and I wonder if that is something Yumi had told you when you had been moving out and in with me. I can just imagine her, _You need to do your part, Yuzuru. Don’t expect Javi to do all the work. _Like you ever would. Like I didn’t have to fight you for the vacuum cleaner last week when you could barely stand without wincing, courtesy of quad Axel.

“Because I want to,” I say, and set the t-shirts away. I turn to you, and you are almost asleep, Yuzu, and yet you open your mouth to protest. “Shh,” I say, lay a finger over your lips. “Not a word.”

“Why?” you whine, and lick out, tip of tongue to tip of finger. I pull off, wipe my finger on your PJ pants.

“Because you work hard. Because I want to take care of you sometimes,” I say, and watch you pout. You never were good at this, just accepting things for free. I wonder if you’ll ever stop feeling like you have to work extra hard for everything. Like you have to _deserve _everything.

“But – “

I snake my hand into your hair, tuck a few strands behind your ear. I press my mouth to yours, light and sweet, feel your soft little exhale. Your lips are chapped; you forgot to take your lipbalm to the rink.

“Because I love you, Yuzu,” I say, and that’s all the reason I will ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? You know I love feedback. :)


End file.
